brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:BrickfilmNut/A Response to the Various Displays of Disrespect Lately in the Community
Lately in the Brickipedia community, there have been a worrying number of cases of users treating one another with disrespect. I will not specify who all has been showing disrespect. If you are among those who are responsible for this, if you have shown prejudice towards another user, if you have attacked someone, or if you have shown a lack of regard for another person’s circumstances or point of view, then I hope you should be able to have by now already recognized this failure on your behalf, and as such, it would serve no purpose to bring up such specific issues once more. However, I will state that this has come to involve a large variety of users, from chat mod to patroller, from newcomer to familiars, and that is where I have been struck with the most concern. It is now time that this issue be combatted. We need to all make an effort to think about each other and treat each other differently. Below, I have highlighted some good guidelines to follow when dealing with others: *Assume good faith *Refrain from making assumptions *Refrain from generalizing a user’s behaviour *Refrain from insulting other users *Try and put yourself in other users’ shoes *Always accept the fact that, no matter how strongly you feel you know something or are in the right, you very well may be wrong As a user here, it is very important to understand the unity we must share if we are to fulfill our role as a wiki and a community. We cannot afford to let ourselves to amass prejudice towards or attack one another. We are all here largely capable of being decent, logical people, and we should take effort into remembering this fact when it comes to our disputes. Here is where I come to the point of my response. I want you all to pledge that you will do your part to maintain the wiki’s status as a unified, rational, and cohesive community. With this pledge, you vow to commit yourself to help the wiki foster a strong and respectful community through your actions and by encouraging others to do the same. If you get involved in a disagreement, remember the above, and if you see other users displaying disrespect, remind them of this pledge and suggest that the remainder of the discussion be done in a calm and diplomatic manner. And, if it’s clear that one or more of the people involved will not listen, then simply bring the matter to the attention of an admin. All in all, with the pledge, you agree to do your part to retaining respect in the community in all forms. As one final note, this is not one of those “the wiki’s falling” blogs. I personally think that the community right now is going quite strong. That doesn’t mean it still can’t improve, however, and that is what I want to accomplish. I do not intend this as a means to save the wiki. All I hope will be accomplished by this is the strengthening of an already-strong community, something that I have faith we will be able to achieve. Category:Blog posts